Immortals Rules
In this game you play the role of an Immortal, a super god. You have recently arrived at a new world, and you can now shape it to your will. First, there is a stage of Creation. This will be when you shape the world, creating landscapes and all types of plants and rock formations. Then, you move to the next stage, where you create a mortal race and use them to enact your will. Finally, all of the gods will have a Ragnarok-like stage where we destroy each other in a cataclysmic war. Game Master The "Omni" is essentially the GM, determining how much divine power an action costs, making rulings on what an immortal can and cannot do, and establishing what the basic features of the world are when it first is created. The Omni has no stats and does not create things like the other immortals do. He/she can make up random events, like natural disasters or a plague of monsters to test races and immortals, or give gifts should he choose. It's all up to the GM's decision on how this over-deity hopes this world will turn out. This time, the Omni will be Jacob. Players and Stats The players, which its best to have at least 4 and could play with as many as 10 players, have total freedom with how their Immortal looks, acts, etc. The profile for an immortal has only 5 numerical stats: Divine Rank (DR), Power, Presence, Potence, and Perception. Divine Rank is similar to what a level would be in most games. It increases by 1 every two weeks (So by the end of the World's Creation all immortals that started already should reach Rank 2). It can also be increased by spending a good portion of the divine power to gain a rank. This is really only possible early on as it requires more divine power later on. At DR 1, it costs 10 points to level up. At DR 2, it costs 11, and so on and so on. At DR 4 and every 4 DR's after all stats increase by 1. Every time an immortal gains a rank they also gain two growth points to spend on their stats. The other 4 stats, Power, Potence, Presence, and Perception, are mostly to gauge how powerful an immortal is in one stat compared to other immortals. All immortals with a DR of 1 start with 1 point in all four stats and have 4 growth points to place in any of the stats. The maximum of any stat is 99, which obviously is very unlikely any immortal will ever reach a 99 in any stat. There are no "average" stats, as its more about "how high is my stat compared to everyone else". If all the immortals try putting a lot of their growth points into Power, than all of them are greatly more powerful than any mortal being, but compared to each other they are of similar strength. If one immortal decides instead to place all his/her stats in Potence, then while he/she isn't as powerful as the other immortals, he/she is greatly more potent than any of them. Power Power is simple, it is the raw strength, not just physically, but mentally and "magical" (an immortal can call it magic, psionics, or whatever they feel like, that's not what's important) as well. It's the blunt force of their abilities. Forcing the land to rise up suddenly in a jagged mountain range is easy with power. Crafting a single natural formation of beauty and power is not. Potence Potence determines the "to-what-extent" an immortal can perform certain actions. A high potence allows for a larger possible amount of change. In other words, an immortal can "make more" of something for the same amount of divine motes that a less potent immortal used for making only some of something. Immortal A has Potence 2 and the Omniscient determine they can cover a region about the size of Nevada with forest for 2 motes of power. Immortal B has a Potence of 4 and the Omniscient decides that for two motes Immortal B could cover an are the size of Texas with forest. Presence Presence will make an immortal's simple existence allow them to do things without spending much divine power. Immortals with high presence can easily affect mortals emotions and eventually physically change them simply by them being near the immortal. Presence will also determine how acknowledged an immortal is by races outside their own. While all races will acknowledge the immortals another race worships, unless that immortal is part of their pantheon of worship they will not give much thought to them. Perception Perception has meaning beyond the 5 senses. Immortals with a Perception of 1 can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel better than any mortal, but that's it. Higher presence allows enhanced senses, using senses at a distance, and eventually alternate sense, like perceiving alternate forms of energy and even seeing the past and future. Immortals DO NOT know everything that is going on everywhere all the time. Even among their creations they can miss things. The GM determines to what extent an immortal's perception would allow them to know things in game. Artifacts Artifacts can be anything and are approved case by case. Every level, 1 minor can be created. Every 5th level, 1 major can be created. An artifact that gave you an extra 2 motes is an ok minor artifact, but you can't have another artifact that does the same thing. An artifact that gave you an extra 6 motes would be a major artifact. Minor artifacts can give a +1 to one stat, major could give +3 to one stat, or +1 to two stats. Really Artifacts are creative liberty, they can be external objects that can be exchanged, they can be unique minor "beings" that accompany the immortal, or they can become part of the immortal. Sometimes this can have story results, say two immortals battle and one takes the other's eye. Upon reaching the next rank the immortal who lost the eye crafts a minor artifact that will give him a +1 to his perception. Turns and Points Turns are measured by week. At the beginning of each week the Omni determines how many points of divine power each immortal gains. Through out the week the immortals can role-play interacting with each other and post actions they would like to perform. Just roleplaying can be done freely but when posting any actions that involve spending power, the GM must read the actions an immortal wishes to perform and determines how many points it will cost, which the immortal involved will then subtract. Changes to the world are not considered to have happened until the GM approves. Motes/Points The amount of points that will be spent are based on what the immortal wants to accomplish and what their stats are. The GM should always take into account that high stats makes changing the world cheaper. Also when the second stage begins, the cost for creating a race increases the more powerful an immortal makes them. A generic race of humanoids that would one day become the base humans of the world will be very cheap, requiring only a few motes of power. Small advantages as well as balancing a race by giving it weaknesses to compensate for strengths can help keep the cost low. The World The GM has almost complete liberty with how he wants the playing field to be. It can be a planet, or a flat plane, among others. Its climate is completely variable. Category:Game Rules Category:Immortals